


1 Apartment

by noelynoel



Series: Afterglow [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, my writing skills will improve just liSTEN, this will get better i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelynoel/pseuds/noelynoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Ian and Mickey. They've been dating for five years. Which means...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> ~ based on the music video for the song 'Afterglow' by Wilkinson ~
> 
> okay sO this is kind of an au?? but not really?? because I'll probably mention things that happened in the show. so like everything that happened to Ian and Mickey in the show has happened, but not the Ian and Mickey things. because they meet when they're older 
> 
> these arent going to be in chronological order

[Watch the video~](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9QGpHScGug)

"We really gonna do this?" Mickey asks, his voice soft and gravelly due to the still Chicago summer air flowing in through the window and making his throat dry. The streetlight outside is shining in, tinting the room a washed out orange. Mickey's cheek is pressed into the sweaty skin of Ian's bare chest with Ian's arms wrapped around his waist. They're both void of clothing, the hot summer night persuading them to wear nothing but a sheen of sweat. Ian had brought an electric fan from his own apartment the week before but one fan could only do so much against the constant wave of warm air washing over them. Usually, on a night as hot as this one, they wouldn't dare be this close, with their ankles tangled and Mickey's fingers tracing mindless patterns into his boyfriend's hip. But tonight's different. Tonight is their last night in Chicago because tomorrow they're loading a moving van with all their shit and making their way to an even shittier apartment than either of them live in now. 

"Do what?" Ian rumbles, stroking his hand up and down Mickey's back slowly. 

"You know fucking what," Mickey says. It's all they've been talking about for the past month and Ian loves to hear him say it out loud. Almost as he loves hearing Ian say it. 'Live together.' Mickey doesn't mind saying it but Ian's such a little shit, he loves to mess with him. He knows Ian's smiling stupidly, he doesn't even have to look up at him. 

'Yeah, we are. We are really doing this." Ian answers happily. "Too late to back out now, Mickey." he says jokingly before letting out a yawn. They're both exhausted from packing and phone calls and visiting family yet too giddy to sleep. 24 hours from that moment they would be laying in their bed in their dingy one bedroom apartment, miles away from Chicago. Part of Mickey was screaming that he was making a mistake, thinking he could get out of the South Side with a man he loves and renting an apartment together. For thinking he deserved to get out and be happy and in love. Mickey tells that part of him to fuck off as he snuggles deeper into Ian's overheated flesh.

Just as he's drifting off to sleep, he hears a barely audible, "I love you" from above him and feels the vibrations of Ian's chest. He hums in confirmation, sleep pulling his consciousness out from under him.

 

*

Ian looks at the keys in his hands and picks out the biggest key, walking up the three small steps it takes to get to the door. He hears the sound of the van door opening and Mickey grunting as he starts hauling out boxes and stacking them on the sidewalk. He shoves the key in and turns, hearing the locks click open. He's suddenly overwhelmed. He had been playing it cool so far but as he stands there with the keys hanging from the doorknob and his boyfriend stacking boxes full of their things on the sidewalk outside of their apartment, he feels it. This is their home now. With it's bare walls and smell of window cleaner, he feels more at home than he's felt anywhere. 

"Ay, yo! You gonna help out or you just gonna stand there and look pretty?'' Mickey calls from the sidewalk, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and squinting at Ian through the afternoon sun. Ian laughs at being interrupted from his moment before jogging down the walkway and helping Mickey unload more stuff and piling it outside their door. 

* 

A few long hours later of heavy lifting and rearranging they were sitting on the couch that used to reside in Ian's Chicago living room and eating their dinner of dollar burgers from the McDonald's three blocks away. They couldn't get the cable hooked up for another week but they had a dvd player and an endless amount of movies to last them. 

They sat in silence for a while, taking in their new home. The ceilings and the hard floors and the clean walls. The high windows with the lights of neighboring apartment complexes shining in and the faint roar of the city. They still had boxes to unpack and a bed frame to put together and a tv to set up but as far as either of them was concerned, it was all going to have to wait until tomorrow.

It would taking some getting used to but Ian was fine with that, as long as they did it together.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know enough about bipolar disorder to have that be apart of their lives and research can only go so far you know?


End file.
